Área 51
by Paty-chan
Summary: UA - Kevin é um alien que foi resgatado por Ben e carrega segredos que podem mudar por completo a vida do seu salvador.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **mais do que nunca, essa fic é dedicada à minha amada Tati Sparrow. Mesmo quando não tinha inspiração, ela me animava e não me deixava desistir da escrita. Por essa e tantas outras razões, eu a amo demais.

**ÁREA 51**

**Capitulo 01**

Benjamin Tennyson bocejou de sono e esfregou os olhos de sono, enquanto dirigia. Sabia que deveria ter parado pra descansar a uns quilômetros atrás. Porém, faltava tão pouco pra chegar ao destino, que resolveu continuar. As janelas do carro estavam abertas e o vento gelado entrava com força e chicoteava seu rosto e bagunçava o cabelo.

No rádio, uma música qualquer tocava, apenas para fazer barulho e cortar a monotonia da estrada, que seguia reta até onde os olhos conseguiam enxergar.

Ele bocejou novamente e coçou o queixo, a barba começava a crescer e pinicava sua pele. Estava distraído, tentando lembrar se tinha colocado o lixo pra fora de casa ou não, quando um clarão rompeu no céu, atravessando a escuridão. O rastro de luz seguiu até o horizonte e caiu nas montanhas ao longe, iluminando o local como um farol.

-Puta que pariu! –ele xingou em voz alta, metendo o pé no freio bruscamente.

Todo o sono que poderia estar sentindo no momento, dissipou-se completamente, deixando-o desperto como nunca. O carro guinchou e parou no meio da estrada. Ben saiu do veiculo e olhou ao redor, estava completamente sozinho, a não ser pela lua cheia no céu e a estranha luz nas montanhas. Será que estava sonhando acordado? Deu dois tapas no rosto e beliscou o braço. Estava plenamente consciente e tudo ao redor parecida continuar o mesmo.

Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo, precisava acalmar-se. Poderia ter sido apenas um avião que caiu, ou alguma coisa do gênero. Ben entrou novamente no carro e continuou sua viagem.

Porém, era impossível não deixar de olhar para o ponto luminoso, que insistia em brilhar entre as montanhas, chamando-o. Ele balançou a cabeça e procurou continuar com a viagem... Mas e se alguém estivesse precisando de ajuda?

Tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para a emergência:

-911, qual é a sua emergência? –uma mulher atendeu do outro lado.

-Ham... estou dirigindo na Road 66 e alguma coisa acabou de cair do céu, entre as montanhas. –ele sentia que sua voz tremia.

-Pode ser mais especifico, senhor?

-Estou na Road 66, quilômetro 29, a caminho de Nevada... E de repente, um clarão passou por mim no céu e caiu nas montanhas.

-Conseguiu identificar se era um avião ou coisa parecida? – a mulher estava séria.

-Não... era só um rastro de luz e continha brilhando, mesmo depois de cair na montanha. –Ben limpou a garganta.

-Ok senhor, obrigada por ligar, estaremos verificando seu pedido. –e logo em seguida ela desligou.

Ben ficou olhando incrédulo para o celular, sem saber o que dizer. Provavelmente a atendente deve ter achado que ele estava alucinando. Na verdade, até ele se tivesse escutado essa história de outra pessoa, não teria acreditado. Mas tinha total certeza do que viu. A luz continuava brilhando para provar que não era maluco.

Acelerou o carro, chegando a 140km/h, quando percebeu faróis de carro vindo atrás dele. Quatro _Escalades_ enormes e pretos passaram por ele em alta velocidade. E um carro menor e prata vinha atrás, com a sirene de policia ligada e piscou farol.

Ben reduziu e parou no acostamento, esperando o outro carro. Os _Escalades_ continuaram em frente, cortando a estrada rumo às montanhas.

-Boa noite, senhor. Meu nome é Tom Beckett e sou agente de Operações Especiais. –um homem engravatado aproximou-se do carro, mostrando o distintivo. –Poderia ver sua documentação por favor?

-Ham... c-claro. –Ben gaguejou, ao sentir o olhar duro do outro enquanto pegava seus documentos. –Aqui está.

O agente verificou o documento e depois entregou-o novamente.

-Temo lhe informar que ocorreu um acidente aéreo naquela área. –ele indicou a direção da luz com o dedo. –Por isso, vou ter de pedir para tome o desvio B6 e entre no retorno. Depois deverá seguir pela estrada nacional 2A até Nevada.

-O acidente é grave?

-Cremos que sim, por isso estamos isolando a área e gostaríamos da sua cooperação para seguir seu rumo e manter sigilo absoluto. –esboçou um sorriso frio. –Afinal, ninguém gosta de ter problemas com a lei, não é verdade?

Ben engoliu a seco, ao ouvir a ameaça velada. Agradeceu ao agente e saiu dali o mais rápido que seu carro conseguiu, sem olhar pra trás. A última coisa que queria era arranjar problemas.

Assim que chegou ao cruzamento, alguns quilômetros a frente, ficou perdido. Não sabia se já tinha passado pelo desvio ou não, por isso encostou o carro no acostamento. Enquanto procurava no GPS do celular o caminho que deveria tomar, percebeu que algo estava caído no meio da estrada. Seu coração começou a bater violentamente no peito e o suor brotou nas mãos.

Aquela noite estava ficando cada vez mais esquisita!

Ainda segurando o celular, ele desceu do carro lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do que estava a sua frente. Deu dois passos e percebeu que estava se mexendo. Ben segurou a respiração e aproximou-se. Sua curiosidade era tão grande que não conseguiu se conter, teve de tocar _aquilo._

Foi então que sentiu uma leve descarga de energia percorrer seu corpo, como se tivesse levado um pequeno choque. Ben, assustado, deu um passo pra trás e acabou tropeçando em si mesmo e caiu de bunda no chão. A coisa começou a tremer e esticar-se, até que sua superfície rachou. Uma mão humana saiu de dentro e apoiou na borda, depois surgiu o resto do corpo, que estava totalmente nu.

Era um homem alto e largo, a pele branca contrastava com os cabelos negros e lisos, que iam até a curva do pescoço. Ele respirou longamente e abriu os olhos, que se revelaram totalmente negros, como aquelas lentes vendidas no mercado.

-Mas que... porra...?! –Ben balbuciou, seu queixo caído.

O homem dirigiu seu olhar para o outro. Sob a luz do farol, era uma visão um tanto quanto tenebrosa.

-Eles estão vindo... –sua voz era rouca, como se não falasse há muito tempo e possuia um estranho sotaque. –Querem... me levar embora... Me ajude, por favor...

Ao tentar sair da coisa onde havia estado há poucos segundos, que lembrava uma espécie de casulo, as pernas do homem vacilaram e ele caiu no chão. Parecia fraco e agora respirava com dificuldade.

-Me... ajude. –foram suas últimas palavras antes de desmaiar.

Ben levantou e olhou ao redor, não havia sinais de mais ninguém na estrada além deles e o _casulo._ Ele repassou mentalmente o dia várias vezes e tinha a total certeza de que não tinha consumido drogas de nenhuma espécie. Esfregou o rosto e tentou elaborar algum plano.

Não podia simplesmente sair ajudado um estranho qualquer, que saiu de uma coisa maluca que parecia um casulo... Quem seria ele? Teria alguma haver com a luz que viu alguns minutos atrás?

Durante sua adolescência, Ben tinha lido livros de ficção cientifica o suficiente pra pensar que aquele cara caído no chão poderia ser um alien. A porra de um alienígena. Extraterreste. Ou então era alguém com graves distúrbios psiquiátricos que resolveu se esconder pelado dentro de um casulo e esperar no meio da estrada a noite por alguma ajuda.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que nessa divagação toda, a qual não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão, passaram-se cerca de quinze minutos. Provavelmente aquele grupo de agentes já teria deixado o local onde a tal luz caiu e aumentado o cerco de procura.

Estava de noite, mas sabia que esse pessoal do governo tinha uniforme e treinamento pra conseguir lidar com qualquer tipo de situação, não importando a luminosidade. O estado do homem caído no chão parecia piorar, porque agora transpirava pelo corpo todo e sua respiração era ruidosa, como se estivesse tendo um ataque de asma, ou coisa parecida.

-Eu ainda posso ser preso ou morto por isso! –Ben disse a si mesmo, tentando decidir o que fazer. –Mas vou me sentir mal se negar ajuda e esse cara depois morrer.

Respirando fundo ele se aproximou novamente do outro e o tocou, estava gelado. Pode perceber que os lábios dele começavam a arroxear. Sentindo o desespero crescendo no peito, Ben abriu a porta de trás do carro e com muito esforço, conseguiu segurar o outro por baixo das axilas e o arrastou até o carro.

Fez uma pequena pausa pra respirar e o enfiou no banco traseiro da melhor maneira que conseguiu, tomando cuidado pra não fazê-lo bater com a cabeça. O problema agora era saber o que fazer com o tal casulo, que possuía o tamanho de uma mala de viagem. A questão era o seu peso, que era demais pra que Ben conseguisse arrastá-lo ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Ele percebeu que tinha uma espécie de painel de controle, cheio de botões estranhos. Sem ter a mínima noção do que estava fazendo, decidiu sair apertando todos. Afinal, algum deles deveria dar resultado. Acabou que ao apertar um verde, no canto inferior, o casulo começou a vibrar novamente e diminuir de tamanho, até ficar do comprimento de uma caneta e tão leve quanto.

-Ok, eu realmente preciso de uma dose de vodka depois dessa...

Ele entrou no carro e consultando o GPS, entrou no desvio e seguiu pela estrada nacional. De vez em quando, observava como estava indo o homem no banco de trás, que parecia estar sentindo dor.

Antes que o sol pudesse despontar no horizonte, ele parou o carro a alguns metros de um posto de gasolina e foi até a loja de conveniência. Sem prestar exatamente atenção no que estava fazendo, comprou uma muda de roupa do maior tamanho que a loja servia e voltou correndo pro carro.

Lutando contra os bancos, procurou vestir o homem o mais rápido que conseguiu. Caso encontrasse com a policia, não era bom ter alguém nu no seu banco traseiro. Ele continuava inconsciente e não parecia que iria acordar tão cedo.

Ben seguiu dirigindo até chegar ao seu apartamento, na cidade de Bellwood, estado da Califórnia. Por sorte o prédio era antigo e não contava com sistema de câmeras internas. Lembrando do treinando que teve enquanto recruta no exército, depois de tirá-lo do carro, segurou pelas pernas e apoiou o outro em seu ombro. Assim que entrou no apartamento, o colocou no sofá.

-Ei, ei! –Ben o sacudiu. –Consegue me ouvir?

O outro começou a se mexer e finalmente acordar do seu estado de torpor. Abriu novamente os olhos, o que causou um arrepio em Ben por conta daqueles olhos totalmente negros.

-Você é um deles?

-Não sei do que está falando, mas te tirei da estrada. Qual é o seu nome?

O outro pareceu confuso, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Em que planeta estou?

-Nossa cara, você bateu mesmo com a cabeça... Estamos na Terra, planeta Terra.

-O meu nome aqui é Kevin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

Kevin sentiu um vazio no estômago, igual aqueles quando descemos na montanha-russa, no momento em que sua nave foi atingida por um projétil. Seus perseguidores haviam atravessado praticamente metade da Via Láctea inteira atrás dele, sem descansarem.

"_Dano ao compartimento de carga estimado em 80%. Sistema de refrigeração da nave comprometido."_ A voz digital do computador de bordo ecoou pela cabine.

O impacto fez com que ele batesse a cabeça no painel de controle à sua frente. De repente, as luzes internas ficaram vermelhas e som constante da sirene ensurdeceu-o.

"_Níveis de pressão interna atingindo limites em cinco minutos."_

Ainda tonto com o impacto, olhou o holograma estrelar e tomou uma decisão. Precisava se esconder o mais rápido possível, por isso projetou a rota para o único planeta que vinha à sua mente no momento.

Desviou toda a energia da nave para o motor e utilizou sua função especial de dobra-temporal. Ou seja, iria de um ponto a outro de forma extremamente rápida, na velocidade da luz. Durante a viagem, que demorou apenas alguns segundos, a nave foi perdendo parte da fuselagem e tremeu violentamente. Kevin achou que talvez não fosse agüentar o suficiente para conseguir pousar.

Ao se aproximar daquele simpático planeta azul, que apesar de possuir 70% da superfície em oceanos e mares, era chamado de _Terra, _a nave foi atraída pela sua forte gravidade.

Antes que começasse a descida de fato, ele correu e entrou no único _escape pod_ que existia na nave e se preparou para o impacto. Colocou a máscara respiratória e prendeu os cintos de segurança, depois fechou os olhos e apenas esperou. Ao seu redor, a nave ia se desintegrando, conforme entrava na atmosfera.

Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde iria descer, mas isso seria um problema pra ser resolvido depois. O _escape pod_ foi ejetado antes da nave se chocar contra uma cadeia de montanhas e caiu no meio de uma estrada no deserto. Kevin sentiu toda a força do impacto em seu corpo, sendo atingindo por uma onda de dor muito grande.

Ele arrancou a máscara e vomitou de dor, seu sistema nervoso quase entrando em choque. Sabia que precisava levantar e sair dali o mais rápido possível, porque sua aterrissagem com certeza deveria ter chamado a atenção das autoridades terráqueas, porém não conseguia mover seu corpo.

Kevin não estava mais acostumado ao ar da Terra, e sentiu muita dificuldade de conseguir respirar, devido à diferença de pressão e compostos, forçando seus pulmões a se expandirem. Valendo-se de memórias muito antigas, alterou sua aparência para ficar similar aos humanos e forçou sua saída do _escape pod_ através da rachadura.

Assim que saiu, percebeu que havia um homem jovem do lado de fora, caído no chão e de boca aberta. Pelas roupas, parecia apenas um civil e provavelmente pego de surpresa.

-Mas que... porra...?! –o homem balbuciou.

Kevin conhecia aquela língua. Por alguma sorte do destino, havia caído em um país . Sabia que era loucura pedir ajuda a um completo estranho, mas precisava arriscar, ou morreria ali mesmo.

(...)

Kevin não soube por quanto tempo ficou desacordado. Seu corpo usou esse intervalo para conseguir ajustar sua fisiologia ao planeta que agora estava. Era uma das grandes vantagens de ser _Osmosian_, era sua grande capacidade de adaptação.

Agora respirava normalmente, não apresentava mais febre e havia se acostumado à gravidade. Acordou e olhou para si mesmo, percebendo que estava vestido. Provavelmente o humano que encontrou o havia ajudado e comprado aquelas roupas.

A camisa azul trazia estampada uma foto do Bob Marley e era apertada para ele e a calça de moletom era laranja... uma estranha combinação.

-Finalmente você acordou!

O jovem aproximou-se, como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos. Foi então que Kevin conseguiu prestar mais atenção no outro.

Nossa, fazia tanto tempo que não via um terráqueo que ficou encarando-o os mínimos detalhes. Ele possuía estatura mediana, porte físico esguio apesar do conjunto de moletom não revelar muito e os cabelos molhados penteados pra trás. Porém, o que realmente chamou sua atenção foram os olhos verdes, de um tom intenso e profundo... e o fato dele estar segurando uma espingarda na sua direção.

-Eu realmente espero que você tenha uma boa explicação pra isso tudo... –o humano franziu as sobrancelhas, sério. –Ou atiro sem pensar duas vezes!

Kevin levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendição e tossiu algumas vezes, antes de conseguir finalmente falar.

-Por favor, vim em paz! Não planejo nenhuma guerra ou invasão... Apenas busco abrigo.

-E como eu poderia acreditar em você?!

-Parte da minha genética é humana e passei parte da minha infância aqui nos Estados Unidos.

-O que?! Tá brincando comigo! –ele baixou um pouco o cano da arma. –Conta isso direito.

-Sou de uma espécie chamada _Osmosian_, e temos a habilidade de conseguir absorver qualquer tipo de material e torná-lo parte de nosso corpo, de certa maneira... Há muitos séculos a nave de um antigo ancestral meu caiu aqui e ele pôde absorver o DNA humano, conseguindo se mesclar aos terráqueos. –Kevin respirou fundo.

Ben simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Se não fosse pelos olhos totalmente negros do outro, poderia jurar que era tudo mentira.

–Depois de consertar a nave, ele voltou ao nosso planeta e passou essa habilidade aos descendentes. Durante minha infância, viajei com meus pais pela Via Láctea e morei na Terra equivalente a seis anos terráqueos em Nova York.

-Então... então quer dizer que toda aquela coisa de Arquivo X e tal, é de verdade?! –novamente, ele estava com o queixo caído.

-Sim, é tudo verdade. Aliens existem e visitam a Terra com mais freqüência do que vocês possam imaginar.

O humano baixou a arma, completamente desolado. Aquilo era muita informação pra apenas cinco minutos de conversa, seu cérebro estava dando um nó.

-Me prove então! Mostre como você realmente é.

De repente Kevin começou a diminuir de tamanho e cor, até se transformar em uma massa translúcida azul-marinho da mesma altura do humano. Aproximou-se dele e estendeu um tentáculo, como se fosse um braço.

-Você pode me tocar se quiser.

Sua superfície vibrava e ondulava e Ben suspeitou que aquilo fosse equivalente à nossa respiração e batimento cardíaco. Ainda hesitando, acabou por tocar no alien e ficou surpreso ao constatar que era macio e firme, apesar da aparência frágil que lembrava gelatina.

Ficou ali perdido alguns segundos, tocando o outro, tentando fazer a ficha cair de que era real.

Enquanto isso, Kevin foi voltando à forma humana lentamente, sob o toque de Ben. Quando sua transformação estava completa, ele segurou a mão dele e a colocou em seu rosto.

-Está vendo? Eu sou como você, estou respirando agora e meu coração bate no peito.

Um arrepio forte percorreu o corpo dele da cabeça aos pés, deixando os pêlos eriçados.

-Eu... eu acredito em você.

-Fico feliz que tenha entendido o meu lado. –Kevin esboçou um leve sorriso. –Poderia, por favor, guardar essa arma?

-Oh, claro. Desculpe. –ele abriu o armário na sala e guardou encostado no fundo.

-Aqui neste mundo me chamo Kevin. Qual o seu nome?

O humano o encarou, ainda segurando a porta do armário e seus olhos verdes faiscaram, num brilho travesso.

-Meu nome é Benjamin Tennyson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

Enquanto jantavam, Ben prestava atenção no visitante intergaláctico, que parecia estar se deliciando com a comida, apesar desta ser sobra do dia anterior.

-Qual é o nome disso? –ele perguntou, com a boca cheia de comida.

-É macarrão com chilli. –o humano tentava se segurar para não rir.

-Eu poderia comer um balde disso!

-Você tem molho no seu queixo. –Ben estendeu um guardanapo.

-Obrigado... –Kevin limpou-se e descansou os talheres na mesa. –Ham, pelo que lembro, vocês contam os dias dentro do sistema de semanas. Em que ano e mês estamos?

Ben bocejou e se espreguiçou, precisando piscar algumas vezes antes de responder.

-Agosto de 2020... Falando nisso, precisamos resolver como faremos daqui em diante.

-Como assim?

-Você provavelmente vai precisar de tempo para conseguir concertar sua nave, certo? Enquanto isso, pode ficar hospedado aqui na minha casa.

-Eu agradeço sua gentileza, Benjamin...

Após lavar a louça, o humano explicou como funcionava alguns aparelhos básicos, como a televisão, micro-ondas e telefone. Para Kevin, a tecnologia era bastante arcaica, mas tinha um certo charme.

-Eu não faço ideia de como essas coisas funcionam no seu planeta...-Ben tirou o casaco de moletom. –Mas você prefere dormir no sofá ou na cama?

-Por mim tanto faz, não quero atrapalhar. –ele deu de ombros.

-O inverno chegou com força e meu aquecedor está consertando. –deitou na cama e se cobriu. –Então acho melhor que você deite comigo para não morrer de frio.

O alien sorriu e deitou ao lado do humano, embaixo das cobertas. Ele até pensou em responder, dizendo que já havia encontrado climas muito mais frios, mas preferiu ficar quieto. Poderia parecer rude de sua parte... ainda estava enferrujado nos modos terráqueos.

-Amanhã precisarei levantar cedo para ir ao trabalho, por isso não se incomode em levantar comigo. Continue dormindo, ok? Você deve estar muito cansado. –Ben murmurou antes de dormir.

(...)

Ao levantar, Ben percebeu que o outro ainda dormia profundamente. Com os olhos totalmente negros fechados, parecia um humano qualquer. Na verdade, um humano muito bonito.

Ficou se perguntando porque estava fazendo aquilo tudo por alguém que não conhecia. Era um completo estranho. E se fosse um criminoso fugitivo?

Sentou na cama ao lado dele e o observou melhor. Percebeu que apesar da expressão tranquila, seu corpo estava inquieto, remexendo. Devia estar sendo difícil adaptar-se a essa realidade.

-Você vai voltar pro seu planeta, eu prometo.

(...)  
Mais tarde, ele caminhava pelos corredores da empresa distraído. Bebericava o café da garrafa térmica e enquanto ia até a sala de modelagem 3D. Fazia parte da equipe que trabalhava na continuação do famoso jogo Summo Slammers, o qual tinha feito parte de sua infância.

-Esse cenário ficou muito bom, parabéns Arthur. –Ben comentou, passando rapidamente pela mesa de um dos colegas.

-Obrigado! Passei o final de semana trabalhando nisso. –o loiro ajeitou os óculos. –E como foi o seu?

Ele bebericou mais café e as imagens da nave de Kevin caindo e atravessando o céu encheram sua mente.

-Ah... –tossiu e limpou sua garganta. –Só o de sempre, televisão e salgadinhos.

-Você realmente precisa mudar esses hábitos alimentares cara...

-Pode tirar essa ideia sobre me tornar vegetariano da sua mente.

Ben riu e sentou em sua mesa. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer e não podia perder tempo. Ocupou-se na parte da manhã em terminar os cálculos dos ataques especiais dos personagens.

Na hora do almoço, ligou para casa e Kevin atendeu prontamente.

-Como você está?

-Ainda me acostumando... aqui é tudo tão diferente. –deu uma risada.

-Eu devo estar chegando em casa às sete e meia, ok? Até lá, qualquer coisa que você precisar, me ligue.

-Ok, vou ver se consigo me comunicar com a minha nave. Acho que a Inteligência Artificial ainda deve estar operante.

-Mas e se a nave estiver na posse do governo? –Ben sentiu seu coração disparando no peito.

-Calma, acho difícil alguém do seu planeta conseguir lidar com tecnologia de nível 9. –Kevin parecia confiante. –Seu planeta é considerado nível 4. Depois te aviso se consegui ou não, mas por enquanto, foque no seu trabalho.

-Vou tentar...

Eles desligaram e Ben ficou encarando seu celular. Como sua vida havia mudando tanto em apenas dois dias. Por mais que Kevin soubesse o que estava fazendo, tinha medo do governo ficar sabendo sobre sua hospitalidade a uma criatura alienígena.

Toda aquela teoria da conspiração sobre a Área 51, de repente, não parecia tão absurda assim. Afinal, se ele estava abrigando um deles em sua casa, o que impedia as autoridades de estarem fazendo o mesmo?

-Você tá legal? –Arthur aproximou-se.

-Ah sim... Tá tudo tranquilo. –ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. –Só estou cansado.

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Eram amigos desde que Ben havia entrado na empresa, há cerca de uns cinco anos. Assistiam futebol juntos algumas vezes e saiam para beber.

-Lembre-se que temos uma reunião sobre a feira às cinco, tá?

-Pode deixar, estarei lá.

Por conta de todos os problemas de perseguição que sofreu desde a infância, Ben acabou se tornando uma pessoa mais reclusa, evitando muita intimidade com as pessoas. Conseguia interagir normalmente, mas quando se tratava de criar laços, ele se esquivava. Havia sofrido o suficiente e não queria ter que passar por nada daquilo novamente.

(...)

Ao chegar em casa, deparou-se com Kevin rindo muito alto, vendo um programa na televisão.

-Vocês humanos são realmente muito engraçados! –ele apontou para a tela.

-Pelo visto você descobriu _Friends._ –sentou ao seu lado no sofá. –Esse episódio que o Ross faz clareamento dental é um dos meus favoritos.

-E então, como foi seu dia? –Kevin limpou as lágrimas de riso.

-Cansativo, parece que o diretor quer que lancemos uma prévia do jogo na próxima feira da E3. –fecho os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto. –Mas deixa isso pra lá... Como foi o seu?

-Consegui descobrir que a IA da minha nave ainda está funcionando.

Kevin esticou o braço e mostrou que um pequeno mapa brilhava na pele. Um ponto piscava constantemente no mesmo lugar, lembrando um GPS.

-Eu desenvolvi essa tecnologia, onde se implanta um rastreador sob a pele, que o ajuda a localizar seus pertences. –encarou o outro e sorriu. –Minha nave continua no mesmo lugar onde você me achou.

-O governo ainda não a retirou de lá? –ele franziu as sobrancelhas. –Pouco tempo depois que você caiu, alguns oficiais passar por mim e um deles me disse para ficar quieto e procurar outro caminho.

-Acho que preciso voltar lá e verificar o local. –Kevin levantou-se. –Obrigado pela hospitalidade.

Ele foi andando até a porta, mas parou quando Ben também levantou.

-Espera ai, como pretende resolver isso? Você não lembra porque estava desacordado, mas estávamos na Roas 66, que fica bem longe daqui, a umas seis horas de viagem. –o humano cruzou os braços. –E quem garante que não tem agentes por lá, vigiando o local?

-Eu...

-Nem adianta querer discutir. Vou com você e antes disso precisamos elaborar um plano. Mas por hora, vamos comer que eu estou morto de fome.

Eles sentaram no chão da sala, perto da mesinha de centro enquanto comiam. Ao redor deles, estavam espalhados alguns mapas e folhas de papel. Conseguiram chegar a um acordo sobre como poderiam se aproximar do local sem chamar a atenção das autoridades.

Kevin prestava mais atenção no seu anfitrião do que no plano em si. Ficava completamente absorto no outro, observando seus detalhes.

Ben sentia sua pele formigando com o olhar intenso que o alien lhe direcionava, parecia que deixava um rastro quente e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

-Será que dá pra ouvir o que estou dizendo?

-Desculpe... acho que minha aparência te incomoda, não é?

-Da onde tirou essa ideia? –o humano levantou os olhos dos papéis e encarou o outro rapidamente.

-Minhas memórias do tempo que passei aqui na Terra são muito confusas, não sei se isso é um hábito terráqueo, mas percebi que você nunca me encara por muito tempo, não sustenta meu olhar... Então eu devo ter uma aparência horrível.

Ben respirou fundo.

-Fazemos sim contato visual com as outras pessoas... Mas apenas ficamos encarando desse jeito que você faz quando estamos interessados no outro... –ele sentiu-se sem jeito. -E de jeito nenhum você é horrível...

-A carga genética humana que meu ancestral passou foi muito pequena, não consigo ir muito além dessa aparência.

-Você é lindo desse jeito, está tudo bem... –esboçou um leve sorriso. –Eu é que não estou acostumado a ser olhado desse jeito.

-Pois devia. Você é o humano mais lindo que eu já vi.

Ben ficou mais vermelho ainda.

(...)

Aquela noite estava muito fria, e suas respirações formavam pequenas nuvens. Instintivamente, eles dormiram mais próximos um do outro, as costas se tocavam de leve.

Fazia tempo que Kevin não dormia tão tranquilo, chegou mesmo até sonhar. Existia algo em Ben que o fazia sentir segurança. Quase cogitou a possibilidade de adiar sua ida, queria aproveitar mais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04**

_Três dias depois..._

Arthur estava andando no corredor, levando alguns papéis para a xerox, quando alguém passou correndo por ele. A pessoa parecia estar muito enrolada, com cachecol, luvas, maleta e casaco nos braços, todos embolados e quase caindo.

-Ei, Benjamin! –o loiro chamou.

-Já volto pra falar com você!

Ben foi direto ao banheiro. Depois de deixar suas coisas na bancada perto da pia, respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar. Jogou água morna no rosto para acordar. Havia ficado até tarde da noite explicando as últimas mudanças no mundo, afinal Kevin visitou a Terra nos anos 60.

Por isso, acabou acordando atrasado. Enquanto estava na correria para arrumar suas coisas, teve que preparar café da manhã para os dois, já que Kevin não fazia ideia de como o fogão funcionava.

E como desgraça pouca é bobagem, acabaram tendo uma discussão feia. O alien tentava ajudar no que podia, porém acabava atrapalhando e confundindo ainda mais. Ben vinha se sentindo estressado e sobrecarregado no trabalho, por estar chefiando o projeto de Summo Slammers e ainda tinha essa visita completamente inesperada.

Tudo se misturou dentro dele, e acabou sendo grosso com Kevin.

-_Minha vida estava perfeitamente no lugar, até você aparecer e bagunçar tudo! Não sei mais onde estão guardadas minhas coisas, o banheiro vive cheio de gosma e você ronca a noite! –_ele jogou os talheres na pia e aumentou o volume da voz. –_Além disso, a qualquer hora o governo pode bater na porta e me interrogar por sua causa!_

-_Me desculpe se eu sou um peso para você. –_Kevin deu um passo para trás, pegou uma faca e cortou uma grande mecha do cabelo perto da orelha. –_Não precisa mais se preocupar comigo, Benjamin, com esse gesto eu te dou um pedaço de mim e pago minha dívida. –_ele colocou a mecha na mão do outro.

Ben abriu sua maleta e segurou a mecha entre os dedos. Sentia sua mente rodando entre várias perguntas e sentimentos diferentes. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que faria, por isso decidiu deixar esse assunto de lado por enquanto e concentrar no trabalho.

Terminou de fazer sua higiene matinal, já que não teve tempo antes. Escovou os dentes e o cabelo, passou desodorante e olhou-se no espelho. Percebeu que não havia trocado de roupa, ainda usava o conjunto de moletom preto do Star Wars, normalmente para dormir, e tênis Adidas.

Sorte que, como a empresa desenvolvia jogos, não tinham regras muito especificas para vestuário dos funcionários, desde que não fosse nada muito curto ou ofensivo de alguma maneira.

Quando finalmente sentiu que estava mais calmo e centrado, pegou suas coisas e foi para sua sala, que dividia com Arthur. Encontrou seu colega falando ao telefone com a esposa, Elena. A moça estava terminando o doutorado em neurociência na Inglaterra e voltaria somente daqui a seis meses.

-Mais tarde nos falamos amor. Benjamin veio trabalhar com um moletom do Darth Maul, o que me faz acreditar que algo terrível esteja acontecendo. –ele soltou uma leve risada. –Sim querida, te mantenho informada da situação.

-Haha! Muito engraçado você! –Ben fez uma careta e deixou as coisas na mesa. –Pelo menos não estou usando uma camisa do Iron Man.

-Venha, me conte porque está no lado negro da Força... –ele sentou na beirada da mesa do colega.

Ben ligou a cafeteira que possuíam no canto da sala e ficou encarando a máquina até o café estar pronto, em silêncio.

-Ok, já entendi o recado. –Arthur levantou as mãos em sinal de defesa. –Vou te deixar em paz, se precisar desabafar, sabe que pode me procurar.

Ele continuou quieto, enquanto o loiro voltava pra sua mesa e continuava a trabalhar. Sabia que caso não se controlasse, iria estourar com o amigo também. Não queria criar laços, porque sempre acabava se decepcionando. Porém, apesar das tentativas de criar espaço, Arthur sempre estava lá por perto, com seu sorriso de lado e seu bom humor.

Ben encheu a maior xícara que tinha e focou nos cálculos do projeto. Precisava terminar até a hora do almoço, depois deveria passar as coordenadas ao pessoal da modelagem 3D. Após trabalhar cerca de duas horas, o computador travou e desligou sozinho.

Ao reiniciar, nenhuma mudança no arquivo tinha sido salva. Todo esforço em vão.

-Arthur... eu preciso da sua ajuda. –ele respirou fundo, procurando controlar sua raiva. –Simplesmente perdi os dados do arquivo.

-Que merda hein? Ok, pra quando você precisa disso?

-Eu tenho que entregar antes do horário do almoço.

O loiro olhou para seu relógio de pulso e passou a mão pelos cabelos espetados.

-Pelo visto então temos muito o que fazer. Continue de onde parou os cálculos e me mande os antigos, vou construindo o relatório.

-Obrigado... mesmo. –Ben esboçou um leve sorriso.

-Não vá achando que vai sair de graça. Depois eu quero que me conte o que anda acontecendo na última semana, porque você anda um desastre ambulante.

Eles trocaram um olhar e então voltaram ao trabalho. A situação só foi totalmente resolvida pelo meio da tarde. Por sorte, a equipe da modelagem 3D ainda estava terminando alguns detalhes e só iriam usar os cálculos no dia seguinte.

(...)

Os dois colegas de trabalho resolveram ir a um bar após o expediente. Sentaram-se numa mesa ao fundo, longe da confusão do balcão. Fizeram seus pedidos de bebida e petiscos.

-Está usando alguma droga? –Arthur perguntou, enquanto mordiscava algumas batatas fritas. –Eu mesmo fumei maconha durante a faculdade.

-Do que está falando? –Ben franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Você confundiu _Ender's Game_ com _Hunger Game_s no almoço de ontem. E a possibilidade de estar sofrendo de um processo degenerativo cerebral grave e precoce, pode ser descartado... eu perguntei pra Elena. –ele tirou os óculos. –Daí só restou a opção de envolver alguma droga.

Ben quase engasgou com sua vodka. Tossiu um pouco e limpou os lábios.

-Não tem nada a ver com drogas...

-Então não faço ideia. –Arthur deu um gole na cerveja. –Só estou me intrometendo assim porque estou preocupado contigo. Do jeito que você está, semana que vem vai estar dizendo que os filmes do Demolidor e Lanterna Verde foram bons!

-Por favor, posso estar um pouco fora de mim, mas tudo tem limites. –ele fez um gesto com a mão. –Meus olhos doem só de lembrar desses filmes, um horror...

Virou sua dose dupla de vodka de uma vez só, que desceu queimando garganta abaixo.

-Eu só preciso relaxar um pouco, o trabalho tem me deixado estressado. –mostrou o copo pro garçom e pediu mais um.

Arthur comeu mais batata e encarou o colega. Era um observador por natureza, o que havia lhe rendido coisas boas e ruins durante a vida até o momento. Conhecia seu amigo melhor que ele mesmo... Por ter jogado poker durante muitos anos, sabia que esse era o momento certo de agir. Havia uma pequena brecha na armadura emocional de Ben e iria aproveitar. Afinal, um raio nunca cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

Assim que a bebida chegou, Ben virou metade do copo novamente.

-Acho que está na hora de jogarmos limpo. –o loiro cruzou as mãos na frente do rosto. –Chega de desculpas e de se esconder.

-Estou começando a pensar que quem está estranho é você, cara.

-Benjamin, eu sei que está passando por mais alguma coisa do que o estresse no trabalho. Realmente as coisas lá estão cansativas, mas nada que não tenhamos enfrentado antes... –Arthur respirou fundo. –Você sempre conversou com todo mundo e tem um bom relacionamento interpessoal, porém nunca foi muito íntimo de ninguém. É normal as pessoas se agruparem com outras por afinidade... Em cinco anos trabalhando juntos todos os dias, o máximo que fazemos é assistir jogos e sair de vez em quando para beber.

Ben até pensou em abrir a boca para responder, mas as palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta. Não tinha argumentos, é difícil lutar contra a verdade. Ficou encarando o copo na sua frente, girando-o entre os dedos.

-Entendo que existem pessoas tímidas e introvertidas, contudo a convivência vai diminuindo aos poucos esses efeitos. Você não se enquadra nesse grupo, simplesmente não quer se abrir. Eu já te desabafei com você os momentos bons e ruins da minha vida, do meu casamento... Até chorei e precisei do seu ombro amigo quando Elena descobriu que iria precisar ficar seis meses na Inglaterra. Mas você nunca me disse nada sobre você, algo realmente pessoal, como sua história de vida. O sei sobre o Benjamin Tennyson que eu trabalho é porque fui captando ao longo do tempo, juntando as peças e refletindo sobre.

-E aonde quer chegar com isso tudo? –ele levantou a sobrancelha com um olhar debochado e terminou a vodka. –Quer ouvir meus traumas de infância?

-Não é isso... Só quero que confie em mim da mesma maneira como eu confio em você. –Arthur abriu os braços. –Te considero meu melhor amigo e sei que posso contar contigo. Dê uma chance a si mesmo, divida o peso que carrega nas costas.

Ben encarou longamente seu amigo, realmente prestando atenção nele. Arthur era magrelo de estatura média, os olhos castanhos possuíam aquele brilho inteligente, o cabelo loiro espetado naturalmente com um pequeno topete na frente e a pele rosada nas bochechas. Sempre vestia camisas com frases ou imagens consideradas nerds pela maioria das pessoas.

-Esqueceu que o papel do amigo gay emotivo é meu? –ele brincou, sorrindo. –Isso não combina com um cara hétero casado.

-Já que você é muito ruim nele, resolvi tomar esse papel pra mim. –Arthur sorriu de volta. –Só acho que a Elena não concordaria com a parte do gay.

-Prometo que vou tentar, me acostumar a isso.

Riram juntos, trocando um olhar cúmplice e comeram mais batata. A noite passou tranquilamente, conversaram sobre as novidades do cinema e por volta de meia-noite, Arthur deixou Ben em casa.

Ele entrou tropeçado levemente, as doses de vodka começava a fazer efeito. Largou sua maleta com a papelada no sofá, os tênis no meio do caminho e se jogou na cama. Acabou apagando até o dia seguinte com a roupa do corpo.

(...)

Ben acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça e meio indisposto. Acabou vomitando no banheiro e tomou um banho depois. Mais consciente e desperto, foi quando percebeu que o apartamento parecia quieto e grande demais.

-Kevin? –ele chamou, procurando na cozinha e na sala.

Ao realmente perceber que estava completamente sozinho, seu coração começou a disparar no peito. Aonde ele poderia ter ido? Era impossível ter ido à padaria ou algo parecido, se ele confundia-se com o telefone...

"_É tudo minha culpa... Eu sempre afasto quem se aproxima de mim."_, esse pensamento ficava se repetindo loucamente dentro dele, enquanto andava em círculos pela sala. Ben passou a mão pelos cabelos incontáveis vezes, o desespero crescendo cada vez mais.

Até que seus olhos, focaram nos mapas e folhas na mesinha de cabeceira e então uma ideia surgiu. Pode ser que Kevin possa ter ido a pé até a montanha onde sua nave caiu. Era arriscado, porém não havia muitas opções.

Sem pensar muito a respeito, ligou para Arthur, que atendeu no terceiro toque.

-Cara, eu preciso muito de você! –ele segurava o celular com força.

-Calma, o que aconteceu? –o loiro parecia meio sonolento.

-Preciso que você me leve até a Road 66... agora. –ele correu pela casa procurando seu tênis.

-Mas...

-Eu respondo depois. Por favor, me ajuda.

-Ok, daqui a quinze minutos estarei ai.

-Obrigado.

Ben preparou uma pequena mochila, com água, barras de chocolate e dois pedaços de pizza. Precisava estar pronto para alguma emergência e também colocou as maiores roupas que tinha.

Enrolou um cobertor e esperou por Arthur na calçada, que chegou logo em seguida.

-Estamos procurando por... –Ben pensou por alguns segundos. –por um amigo meu. Ele é alto, branco e cabelos pretos até os ombros.

-Entendi... e seu_ amigo_ está vestindo o que? –Arthur acelerou e foi cortando pelas ruas com perícia.

-Uma camisa do Bob Marley e calças laranjas.

-Sério mesmo?!

-Já disse que depois eu explico tudo com calma.

Arthur assentiu e continuou o percurso. O tempo foi passando de forma agoniante para ambos, a estrada reta não mostrava sinais de mudança. Ben começou a tamborilar os pés tentando não ficar tão ansioso.

Após três horas e meia, chegaram ao quilometro 29, que contornava a base da montanha, onde a nave havia caído.

-Estacione aqui!

O loiro rapidamente parou o carro no acostamento e ambos desceram. Ben olhou ao redor várias vezes, fazendo voltas e mais voltas em torno de si mesmo.

-É impossível que tenhamos passado por ele na estrada... –Arthur coçou o queixo. –A não ser que ele tenha entrado na mata.

-Ele não é daqui, é arriscado demais...

-É de outro país? –ele deu a volta no carro e aproximou-se do amigo. –Qualquer informação pode nos ajudar.

No cume da montanha, uma luz arroxeada brilhou por alguns segundos e então se apagou.

-Lá, precisamos subir a montanha! –Ben pegou a mochila e o cobertor no carro.

-Isso tá ficando cada vez mais estranho...

Mesmo contra toda sua racionalidade, Arthur acompanhou o amigo na subida da montanha. A caminhada era íngreme e precisaram parar algumas vezes. Ao final de uma hora, chegaram ao topo.

Que por sinal, tinha uma grande clareira aberta, com árvores destruídas, outras carbonizadas. Uma grande cratera negra e ainda fumegante chamava a atenção. Eles foram correndo até lá e encontraram algo no meio dos escombros.

-KEVIN! –Ben berrou a plenos pulmões e desceu a cratera, deixando a mochila no chão.

Ele caiu e se machucou, sujando-se na fuligem e cortando a mão. Porém levantou e continuou descendo. Apenas Kevin importava nesse momento.

O alien estava encolhido, sujo e cheio de feridas, das quais saia uma gosma estranha. Tremia violentamente e ao ser virado de barriga pra cima por Ben, seus olhos negros estavam embaçados.

-Eu acho que ele está desidratado. Prepare o cobertor e as comidas! –ele segurou o outro pela axila e o ajeitou em seus ombros.

Arthur também desceu e os dois conseguiram com muita dificuldade subir com Kevin. Assim que chegaram, cobriram-no e tentaram despertá-lo.

-Por favor, não morra... –as mãos de Ben tremiam enquanto ele tentava abrir os potes de comida.

-Perai! –o loiro aproximou-se do outro. –Os... olhos dele são negros cara. Totalmente negros. Sem... íris... ou pupilas. Tudo preto.

-Acho que pode ser sangue...

-Tem... tem gosma roxa saindo da boca dele! –Arthur levantou-se num pulo. –Caralho!

Ben levantou também e segurou o amigo pelos ombros.

-Eu preciso que você mantenha o foco, ele está morrendo.

-Mas ele tem olhos negros e vomita gosma roxa! –o loiro estava assustado. –Se você não me explicar essa merda eu não vou fazer nada!

-Lembra quando eu disse que Kevin não era daqui? –ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Puta merda! –Arthur berrou, colocando as mãos na cabeça. – UM ALIENIGENA?!

-Isso mesmo, agora me ajude aqui.

-Só quero que fique registrado que depois de perder a virgindade com a Elena, esse é o melhor momento da minha vida... –ele parou por um instante. –Wow, ele não vai tentar nos matar nem nos usar como cobaia né?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05**

_No dia anterior..._

No planeta natal de Kevin, quando se tem uma discussão muito séria, a pessoa que se sente verdadeiramente magoada com aquilo, oferece um pedaço do seu corpo ao outro. É a maneira deles de dizer: _"Por conta do que disse, tudo o que vai ter de mim a partir de agora é apenas esse pedaço, eu vou embora e não volto mais._"

Por isso, ao oferecer sua mecha de cabelo, ele já tinha decidido que não voltaria atrás na decisão. Lembrando-se que o humano usava aquele acessório, colocou uma touca, ajeitando para que a franja ficasse nos olhos e saiu de casa também.

Claro que de alguma maneira ele chamava a atenção, pela combinação estranha de roupa, afinal ainda vestia aquela camisa do Bob Marley com a calça laranja e a touca. Mas não se importava, seu objetivo era retornar à nave o mais rápido possível. Uma das características dos _osmosianos _era que além de copiar a aparência de outros seres, eles também passavam a sentir as emoções como aquela raça.

Isso fazia com que eles criassem muita empatia e se colocasse no lugar do outro, sendo assim, ocupavam lugares de diplomatas intergalácticos, promovendo o entendimento entre espécies.

E naquele momento, Kevin sentia seu coração apertado. Não fazia ideia de que humanos poderiam ser tão emotivos daquele jeito. A maneira como lidavam e sentiam as coisas era muito visceral, instintivo, primitivo. Eram emoções sólidas, concretas, diferente da maneira contemplativa que os _anoditas_ encaravam, ou o jeito sempre belicoso dos _reptilles_. Era realmente difícil conseguir conter todo aquele fluxo, a intensidade...

Após algumas horas andando, saiu da cidade de Bellwood e conseguiu pegar a entrada que levava à Road 66. Não sabia se conseguiria chegar até a montanha, o frio fazia Kevin tremer por inteiro e a fome embaçava sua visão. Mesmo assim ele continuou, sua determinação falando mais alto.

Vencendo as bolhas estouradas e machucados nos pés, prosseguiu. Mais duas horas andando morro acima, chegou ao cume. Havia uma grande cratera negra e ainda fumegante, muitas árvores ao redor destruídas. Antes de ir diretamente onde sua nave caiu, fez uma varredura ao entorno, procurando sinais de presença humana.

Benjamin tinha razão em estar preocupado com as autoridades. Terráqueos ainda não haviam tido contato direto com raças alienígenas, o que poderia gerar comportamentos arredios por parte deles.

Como estava sozinho no momento, Kevin desceu a cratera e encontrou apenas vazio. Os destroços de sua nave haviam sido levados embora. Continuou procurando, até que encontrou a Inteligência Artificial de sua nave. Era uma esfera de metal reluzente, do tamanho de uma bola de tênis.

Ao tocá-la, uma descarga de energia se projetou dentro da mente de Kevin, fazendo-o cair inconsciente no chão.

(...)

Kevin sentiu sua mente voltando aos poucos, acompanhado de uma necessidade enorme de vomitar. Rolou seu corpo de lado e deixou que o liquido saísse duas vezes. Respirou fundo e piscou, procurando focar em algo.

-Ele acordou! –Arthur berrou, apontando para o alien.

Não fazia ideia de quem era aquela voz, mas pertencia a um humano. Tudo ao seu redor ainda girava.

-Rápido, me dá uma barra de chocolate, acho que ele tá com hipoglicemia! –Ben disse, aproximando-se.

Kevin franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que seu anfitrião estava lá também. Aos poucos conseguiu focar e viu que o outro ajoelhava-se na sua frente, segurando sua cabeça e lhe mostrava uma barra marrom-escura.

-Isso é chocolate, Kevin. –Ben parecia muito aflito. –Preciso que coma, ok? Você vai se sentir melhor depois.

Ele tentou se mover para longe, mas não tinha forças para isso. O desespero era evidente naqueles olhos verdes que o encaravam tão fixamente. Por que estava fazendo isso? Não tinha dito para ir embora, que não o queria mais?

Ben empurrou gentilmente um pedaço da barra na boca do outro. Esperava que estivesse certo, porque não fazia ideia de como socorrer um alien.

Foi só quando sentiu aquele gosto delicioso na boca que percebeu o quanto estava com fome. Assim que terminou, lambeu seus lábios rachados. Ben lhe deu a outra metade, que foi consumida em segundos.

Aos poucos, Kevin sentiu a força retornando ao seu corpo. A visão já não embaçava mais e ao sentar, percebeu que estava enrolado em um cobertor.

-Está se sentindo melhor? –Ben perguntou, segurando-o pelos ombros.

-Sim, obrigado. Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Não tenho mais nada a ver com você.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –ele franziu as sobrancelhas. –Não posso deixar que saia por ai, sem saber aonde está indo, é perigoso.

-Eu lhe dei uma parte de mim, isso basta. –o alien fez um gesto com a mão. –Já que não tolera minha presença, fique então com esse pedaço.

Ben respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Olha, eu sei que pedir desculpas agora não vai desfazer todas as coisas horríveis que disse. –ele mordeu o lábio inferior. –Descontei meus problemas em você... E me sinto muito mal por isso, não queria que se arriscasse desse jeito.

-Eu entendo, somos muito diferentes. –o moreno tirou o cobertor dos ombros. –Mas não tem problema, tudo acabou.

O loiro, que estava quieto e observando tudo até então, aproximou-se devagar.

-Oi, mano, quer dizer, Kevin... tudo bem? –esboçou um sorriso amarelo. –Olha cara, eu trabalho com o Benjamin e sei exatamente como você se sente. Ele também não tem sido fácil de lidar lá no escritório...

Ben o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Ei, eu estou falando a verdade! –levantou as mãos num gesto de rendição. –Ele é um babaca egoísta que não sabe dividir as coisas com os amigos.

-Acho que não poderia haver uma descrição melhor. –Kevin concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

-Sério mesmo gente?! –Ben encarou os outros alternadamente, com o queixo caído. –Não sabia que minha fama era tão ruim assim...

-A questão é que eu tive uma conversa séria com ele ontem e nosso Benjamin aqui percebeu que precisa mudar. –o loiro ajoelhou-se junto deles. –Então vamos deixar o que passou pra trás e tentar fazer diferente daqui em diante, pode ser?

Kevin encarou o estranho, percebendo que apesar de ser macho como Ben, sua leitura corporal era diferente do outro. Sua maneira de falar, os gestos... Isso chamou sua atenção, provavelmente iria perguntar o porquê disso mais tarde.

-Eu não fazia ideia de que passava essa imagem tão sem coração assim... Mas nunca fiz isso com intenção de machucar alguém. –Ben olhou pro chão e passou a mão nos cabelos. –É só que... eu nunca senti que pertencia a um grupo. Sempre me senti diferente dos outros.

-Cara, tem muita gente gay por ai. Você não está sozinho nessa. –Arthur colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo.

-Não é disso que eu estou falando...

-O que é gay? –Kevin olhou pra eles curioso.

O anfitrião sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho e queimando. O loiro soltou uma gargalhada que encheu a clareira destruída por alguns segundos.

-Entre os humanos existem basicamente dois tipos de relações amorosas e sexuais: entre pessoas iguais ou pessoas diferentes. Antigamente, relações entre duas pessoas iguais trazia muitos problemas e exclusão social, mas hoje em dia não existe mais isso. –Arthur explicou calmamente. –E no caso do Benjamin, ele gosta de homens. Eu sou casado com uma mulher, não existe diferença.

-Mas se não existe diferença, por que você ficou sem graça? –o alien encarou Ben.

-Porque eu não gosto de sair por ai falando sobre minha sexualidade, é algo íntimo. –ele passou de novo a mão pelos cabelos. –A questão é que eu sempre me senti diferente dos outros, até da minha própria família, como se não fosse igual a eles. E não é pelo fato de ser o único gay, vai além disso.

-Não fica triste... –o loiro ajeitou os óculos. –Olha, eu também sou muito diferente da minha família. Todos são médicos ou advogados, e resolvi desenvolver jogos de videogames, eles acham que eu sou uma perda de tempo e dinheiro.

-Acho que isso é apenas cisma minha, deixa pra lá. –Ben deu um sorriso triste. –Kevin, você me desculpa? Vai voltar com a gente pra minha casa?

O moreno respirou fundo e pensou. Não tinha para onde ir, os destroços de sua nave tinham sido levados embora, só restando a IA. Mesmo indo contra as tradições da sua cultura, ele aceitou as desculpas do outro e resolveu dar mais uma chance. Afinal, o humano estava sendo gentil apesar de tudo, oferecendo um teto.

-Eu vou com vocês...

Assim que Arthur e Ben seguraram nele, para ajudá-lo a levantar, uma forte corrente elétrica passou pelos dois, deixando-os zonzos por alguns segundos.

-Wow! O que foi isso? –o loiro olhou ao redor, confuso.

-Eu definitivamente senti alguma coisa! –Ben esfregou suas mãos.

-Assim que eu segurei minha IA, fui atingido por uma onda elétrica muito forte, o que me deixou inconsciente. Provavelmente, parte dessa onda ainda estava acumulada em mim e passou para vocês... –Kevin verificou se os dois estavam legais. –Me desculpem.

-Não tem problema... É só que foi muito louca essa sensação agora. –Arthur sorriu. –Cara, eu tenho tantas perguntas a lhe fazer!

-Fique à vontade, vou responder o que quiser.

O trio recolheu os objetos e desceu a montanha devagar, voltando ao carro. Durante todo o caminho, Arthur parecia uma criança pequena na noite de Natal, com os olhos brilhando e agitado como nunca.

Encheu Kevin de perguntas, sobre como era o universo, de que maneira ocorriam as viagens interestelares, se as teorias humanas estavam certas, quantas raças aliens existiam, onde seria o fim do universo...

O alien tentou responder da maneira mais fácil que conseguia, afinal existia uma grande diferença de evolução entre suas espécies, o que atrapalhava em algumas partes. Mas por incrível que pareça, Arthur e Ben demonstraram grande capacidade de entendimento, provavelmente maior do que grande parte dos outros humanos teria. A conversa fluiu de maneira agradável, o trio trocando experiências entre si.

-Ok, então se precisarem de alguma coisa, é só ligar. –Arthur estacionou na frente do prédio do amigo. –Foi um prazer te conhecer cara.

Kevin fez uma saudação estranha, com uma das mãos na testa e a outra na altura da boca. Depois as duas mãos se juntaram cobrindo o rosto.

-É um prazer compartilhar de conhecimento com você, eu saúdo sua mente.

-Eu... eu digo o mesmo... –ele gaguejou.

Os dois voltaram ao apartamento. Assim que entraram, o humano tirou o casaco pesado, jogando-o no sofá e também tirou as botas, ficando apenas de camisa e calça jeans.

-Suas feridas estão doendo? Precisamos fazer curativo nelas... –ele encarou o alien.

-Elas já estão cicatrizando, não tem problema. O máximo que vai acontecer é sair um pouco de gosma e sujar seu chão.

-Falando em gosma, por que isso sempre sai você?

-_Osmosianos_ só conseguem copiar outras espécies externamente, então por dentro ainda sou feito daquela matéria que eu lhe mostrei antes, que você disse ser parecido com uma gelatina. -ele deu de ombros. –Então minhas secreções corporais são roxas e gosmentas...

-Você precisa de um banho e roupas novas. –Ben foi até o armário e pegou algumas camisas e calças antigas, cuecas limpas ainda na embalagem e ofereceu ao hospede. –Acho que isso deve servir por enquanto, depois precisamos comprar. Já te expliquei como o chuveiro funciona?

-Ainda não.

Foram até o banheiro, Ben entrou dentro do box e explicou como as torneiras funcionavam, afinal o sistema era a gás demorava alguns segundos para esquentar. Ao virar-se para sair, viu Kevin despindo-se ali mesmo.

Ele engoliu a seco e deixou seus olhos passearem por aquele corpo. A pele era clara e pálida, as veias aparentes em alguns lugares, os músculos trabalhados na medida certa, sem serem inchados, nenhum pelo...E então seus olhos pararam fixos na ereção.

Sim, Kevin estava com uma ereção. E diga-se de passagem, era muito vigorosa. Ficou lá parado por algum tempo, olhando para o membro sem saber o que fazer, sem reação. Vários pensamentos passavam por sua mente, e nenhum deles era muito decente.

-Por que... por que você está assim? –ele fez um gesto com a cabeça.

-Eu não sei... –Kevin o encarava fixamente, seu olhar era muito intenso. –Toda vez que olho pra você, fico assim.

-Sabe o que isso significa para nós?

Kevin aproximou-se, curioso pela reação do outro. Podia perceber claramente que Ben tinha seus olhos fixos naquela região em particular, a respiração começando a acelerar, o rosto ficando levemente corado. Conhecia o suficiente do seu anfitrião para saber que a partir desse momento estava adentrando em um território mais íntimo, particular.

Já que Arthur conversou e disse que o outro se comprometeu em ser mais franco daqui em diante, o alien achou que poderia pressionar mais o outro. Sendo assim, ele foi caminhando lentamente e entrou no box também, correndo a porta de vidro para fechar. Os dois estavam dentro do box minúsculo e Ben não conseguia tomar nenhuma atitude.

-Me explique, o que isso significa... –Kevin segurou sua ereção, que encheu sua mão e ainda sobrou.

-Quando... um homem fica duro desse jeito... –ele respirou fundo. –Quer dizer que ele está sentindo atração sexual por alguém.

-Eu não me senti assim quando olhei para o Arthur. –o alien aproximou-se ainda mais, fazendo com que Ben encostasse nos azulejos atrás dele. –Ele é muito inteligente e tem uma boa aparência... Mas é _você_ que me deixa assim. Só fico desse jeito contigo.

Ben mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o calor subindo e consumindo-o ali mesmo. Nunca pensou que um dia poderia estar trocando conversas sensuais com uma alien no box... E estar gostando disso!

Porque seu corpo estava reagindo de maneira automática, ficando duro também. Era difícil resistir à tentação logo a sua frente, com aquele corpo feito para o pecado, que inspirava tantos pensamentos pervertidos.

-Isso significa que estou atraído sexualmente por você, é isso?

O humano encarou aqueles olhos totalmente negros, sem pupila, nem íris e respirou fundo. Tremia levemente, de excitação e ao mesmo tempo, medo. Por mais que todo seu corpo parecesse humano, os olhos não mentiam. Como dizia o ditado: "os olhos são o espelho da alma".

E Kevin estava longe de ser terráqueo. Era só encarar a escuridão de seu olhar, que a realidade que era um alien o atingia com força. Sua curiosidade de se entregar brigava com a racionalidade de se afastar.

-Eu não posso responder essa pergunta para você. –o anfitrião levantou o rosto, enchendo-se de coragem. –Só digo que essa é uma reação do nosso corpo, quando estamos afim de alguém.

O estrangeiro passou a língua pelos lábios, que ainda estavam rachados. Sua mente nunca esteve mais confusa, nem quando estava caindo atmosfera abaixo, a nave apitando loucamente, pronto para morrer, ficou tão desnorteado.

A verdade era que nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito. Existia algo em Ben que mexia com ele, como um todo. Gostava de observá-lo nos momentos corriqueiros, a maneira como falava e mexia as mãos enfatizando as coisas, como era cuidadoso com suas coisas, e atencioso com ele.

Perdia-se várias vezes ao traçar as linhas daquele rosto que parecia ser mais jovem do que era na realidade... no cabelo castanho asa-delta que combinava tão bem, na leve barba por fazer que crescia, nos lábios carnudos...e principalmente naqueles olhos verdes, que lhe lembravam dos cristais tão raros de _tetonita_, tóxicos porque o faziam perder o ar.

-Ninguém mais chama a minha atenção como você. –Kevin soltou a ereção e colocou as mãos nos ombros do outro. –Foi só quando me afastei, que percebi o quanto você fazia falta, o quanto tinha me acostumado com sua presença. E agora meu corpo de alguma maneira queima, a única coisa que consigo querer agora e pensar é em você. Em te tocar, te sentir... Se isso significa que estou atraído por você, então a resposta é sim. Eu estou totalmente atraído pela sua gravidade. E não consigo sair.

Ben perdeu o fôlego ao ouvir aquilo, sem saber exatamente o peso de suas palavras, o alien estava se declarando ali. De maneira totalmente sincera, com o coração aberto. Chocou-se diante daquela realidade.

O que realmente havia acontecido entre eles para que se estabelecesse algo tão forte assim? Assim que viu o outro saindo do _escape pod _há duas semanas, agiu por instinto e o ajudou, ao vê-lo tão indefeso, algo cresceu dentro dele ali mesmo. E conforme os dias foram passando, Kevin lhe deu motivos para ficar mais alegre, transformou sua existência, até então cinza, em algo mais colorido.

Ao sair totalmente da realidade, encontrando um ser intergaláctico, é que percebeu o quanto sua vida era sem graça. Com seu jeito atrapalhado, lhe deu uma razão para voltar pra casa todas as noites, para se esforçar em aprender as coisas...

-Se seu corpo está em chamas, então me queime junto.

Mesmo de roupa ainda, Ben abriu o chuveiro e deixou que a água escorresse entre eles. Kevin ficou observando enquanto outro ia ficando molhado, a roupa colando ao corpo. Aproveitando que o outro ainda estava virado, o alien colou seu corpo nas costas do outro, apoiando uma das mãos na parede, enquanto a outra descia e ia até o meio das pernas e apertava levemente o local.

-Você também está duro, assim como eu. –ele sussurrou no ouvido do humano. –Eu te atraio?

Ele soltou um leve gemido e sentiu que estava mais duro ainda. Instintivamente, apoiou suas mãos na parede e encaixou o quadril na ereção do outro. O alien não esperou reação do outro e foi levantando sua blusa, que foi parar no chão. O humano possuía a pele mais bronzeada que a dele, seu porte era atlético e esguio, os músculos aparentes quando fazia algum movimento.

Deslizou sua língua pelas costas, subindo até chegar no pescoço, onde demorou-se mais ao perceber que arrancava mais gemidos ali. Gostava de ouvir aquele som tão visceral saindo da garganta do outro. Depois subiu pela orelha e ao mordiscar ali, Ben arrepiou-se por completo e virou de frente.

O humano segurou o rosto do outro e lhe beijou, os lábios colando. Dominando a situação, ele pressionou com a língua, pedindo passagem. E assim que foi consentida, ele invadiu com tudo. O gosto de Kevin era completamente diferente do que já havia experimentado antes, era picante e refrescante ao mesmo tempo. O que só aumentou ainda mais sua vontade de provar.

Suas línguas se tocaram e se entrelaçaram, causando arrepios em ambos. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e profundo. O alien sentia seus lábios raspando na barba do outro, arranhando sua pele, mas isso lhe dava mais tesão. Não fazia ideia de que humanos possuíam um ritual de acasalamento tão prazeroso.

A água descia abundante entre eles, enquanto se beijavam ferozmente. As mãos de Kevin passando pelas costas do outro, tocando cada milímetro de pele que conseguia. Apertou com mais força e começou a arranhá-lo, deixando longas marcas vermelhas.

Ben atrapalhou-se um pouco na hora de abrir a calça, mas o jeans cedeu e depois foi a cueca. Agora ambos estavam nus. Então ele trocou de lugar com o outro e ajoelhou, ainda mantendo contato visual, segurou a ereção, enquanto a abocanhava.

-_Kytathp'li! _ -o moreno gemeu, sua voz num tom gutural nunca usado antes. –Não pare Benjamin, isso é muito bom!

O liquido lubrificante que saia tinha o mesmo gosto da saliva, picante e refrescante, o que apenas aumentou a vontade no terráqueo de continuar chupando. Queria cada vez mais, não conseguia parar. Subia e descia por toda a extensão do membro, a língua passeando pelo prepúcio, rodando a cabeça, enquanto seus lábios mantinham uma pressão firme em volta.

Kevin não conseguia desviar dos olhos da cena, era simplesmente irresistível ver Ben se deliciando com ele daquele jeito, ficando lambuzado de roxo, o liquido escorrendo pelos seus lábios. Segurou em seus cabelos e dominou a situação, necessitando explorar todo o interior da boca do outro com seu pênis, tomando cuidado para não machucar, claro.

O alien sentia ondas de prazer açoitando-o ao perceber o brilho malicioso nos olhos verdes que o encaravam sem medo. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, seu corpo inteiro se contraiu e um jato longo de esperma roxo jorrou dentro da boca e um pouco no rosto de Ben. Kevin gemeu alto e fechou os punhos, enquanto seus músculos tinham espasmos violentos.

O humano sentiu sua boca cheia de gozo e sorriu, sem pensar duas vezes, engoliu tudo e limpou seus lábios com a língua. Nossa, como o gosto era maravilhoso! Após ingerir toda aquela quantidade, sentiu seu corpo diferente, mais leve e entorpecido. Parecia que tudo se resumia a apenas ter o outro dentro dele, não se preocupava com mais nada, como se estivesse num barato muito louco.

-Me diga o que eu tenho que fazer para você sentir muito prazer... –o moreno perguntou, ajudando o outro a levantar.

-Apenas me foda. –ele segurou a mão do mais alto e a colocou em sua bunda, deslizando-a para dentro. –Vai colocar seu pênis aqui e me foder com toda sua força... mas lubrifique antes.

Kevin sorriu de volta, agora que sabia o que deveria fazer, iria com tudo. Tirou sua mão da bunda do humano e umedeceu os dedos com sua saliva roxa, depois voltou ao mesmo lugar, penetrando-o com um dedo.

Ben segurou nos braços musculosos e arqueou a pelve, dando um melhor acesso. Cravou as unhas na pele, deixando-a vermelha, conforme ele foi mexendo o dedo, explorando o canal. Era impressionante como seu corpo reagia com muito mais intensidade com o alien, poderia ser efeito de ter ingerido o gozo. Só sabia que estava cada vez mais ficava melhor e não queria que parasse jamais.

O moreno continuou o movimento com o dedo, depois colocou mais um, o que arrancou um gemido de surpresa do outro. Sabia que estava no caminho certo, porque ele estava totalmente entregue, o rosto corado e respiração ofegante.

Retirou os dedos e esfregou-os em seu pênis, lubrificando-o, depois segurou Ben pelas nádegas, pressionando suas costas contra a parede e lentamente o penetrou.

-Isso! –ele fechou os olhos e estremeceu. –_Kev,_ enfia tudo... quero você dentro de mim.

Kevin mordeu o lábio com força, machucando a si mesmo sem querer, mas simplesmente não conseguia descrever o prazer que sentia ao penetrar o outro. Seu interior apertado e quente contra seu membro, tirava seu fôlego. Ele foi até o fundo, devagar, sentindo a dilatação gradual do canal. Ao perceber que Ben estava pronto e confortável, tirou por inteiro e penetrou novamente.

O humano gemeu alto e estremeceu, contraindo as nádegas. Segurou nos ombros do alien e cruzou suas pernas ao redor da cintura com força, aproximando suas pelves ainda mais. O moreno segurou com força as nádegas e começou as estocadas, longas e profundas, depois aumentando ritmo gradualmente.

Além do barulho do chuveiro, conseguia-se escutar os ruídos da penetração, as pelves se chocando com força, o som molhado e pegajoso do pênis deslizando pelo canal. Kevin controlava-se para não machucar o outro, afinal era mais forte do que humanos comuns naturalmente, porém ficava difícil quando Ben rebolava e sempre gemia mais intensamente quando atingia um ponto.

-Mais forte, mais rápido _Kev._ –ele sussurrou, enquanto ainda lhe sobrava forças. –Me fode com tudo, me come!

-Mas eu posso te machucar...

-Não me importo...Não aguento mais... Me fode!

Então Kevin deu um passo para trás, tirando o apoio da parede e abraçou Ben pela cintura, sustentando todo o seu peso sozinho. Enquanto o beijava intensamente, as línguas furiosas se entrelaçando, cumpriu o desejo do outro, as estocadas indo mais rápido e mais fundo o que antes.

O corpo inteiro de Ben tremia e quicava com força, deixando cada vez mais entorpecido de prazer, afundando no barato que sentia, sobrecarregado de tesão. Ele afastou-se do beijo, as línguas encontrando-se fora das bocas, a saliva escorrendo. Arranhou o outro com tanta força que conseguiu machuca-lo, porém Kevin apenas gemeu de prazer, sorrindo ao sentir a dor.

-Você gosta é?

-Faz de novo...

Kevin poderia jurar que o brilho nos olhos do humano parecia diferente de antes, melhor dizendo, parecia que seus olhos possuíam um brilho esverdeado tênue. Porém não deu importância, provavelmente era o tesão mexendo com seu raciocínio.

Ben segurou o rosto do outro com força pelo queixo e com a outra mão deu um tapa seco. A reação dele foi a melhor, virando os olhos de prazer. O humano então mordeu a base do pescoço do alien, enquanto sentia que estava se aproximando do clímax.

Kevin deu as últimas estocadas com toda a força que tinha, indo até o final e gozou dentro de Ben berrando algo numa língua diferente e o anfitrião, mordeu com mais força ainda, transformando aquela dor em algo delicioso e também gozou, melando o abdômen de ambos.

Ficaram alguns segundos parados, apenas aproveitando a sensação. Seus corpos tremiam e demorou até que voltassem a realidade. As respirações normalizaram e o moreno viu o brilho verde nos olhos do outro diminuírem até sumirem de vez.

-Essa foi a melhor foda da minha vida. –Ben comentou, sorrindo, o cansaço batendo.

-Não fazia ideia de que sexo era tão bom... –Kevin também sorriu, descendo o outro do seu colo.

-Eu machuquei você! –ele percebeu a mordida no ombro, que parecia feia.

-Não tem problema... –tocou o local e depois beijou o humano. –Agora que você me marcou, sou seu.

Isso significava que tinha um namorado de outro planeta?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06**

Ben estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, enquanto terminava de fazer as compras no supermercado. Havia convidado Arthur para almoçarem com eles naquela tarde nublada. Sentia-se leve e feliz, como há muito tempo não acontecia.

-Nem precisa me falar nada, sua cara já diz tudo. –o loiro brincou, enquanto ajudava o amigo a colocar as compras na mala do carro.

-Ainda bem que você não quer os detalhes sórdidos... –ele sentou-se no banco do carona.

-Só quero saber... ele é como nós?

-Fisicamente sim, tudo acontece da mesma forma. Mas tem alguns detalhes diferentes.

-Ok... meu melhor amigo transou com um alienígena. –Arthur deu de ombros. –Podia ter sido pior.

Os amigos ficaram brincando e conversando até chegarem ao apartamento de Ben, totalmente distraídos. Contudo, assim que entraram foram surpreendidos pela visão de vários agentes do governo andando pela casa.

-Mas o que... –Ben largou as sacolas no chão. –O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!

Os agentes pararam suas atividades e voltaram sua atenção para a dupla que havia acabado de entrar. Foi então que os civis repararam que os outros carregavam armas e usavam coletes, com expressões de poucos amigos.

-Finalmente você chegou, senhor Tennyson. –um deles aproximou-se, parecendo ser o chefe. –Estávamos a sua espera.

Ao encarar aquele estranho, Ben lembrou-se de que o havia visto antes, na noite em que a nave de Kevin havia caído.

-Devo informar que sua situação não é das melhores no momento... –Tom Beckett sorriu maliciosamente. –Nem dos seus amigos... Principalmente do _alien._

-Onde está Kevin?! O que fizeram com ele?! –Ben encarou-o.

-Vejam só, ele até deu nome a criatura! –o agente escarneceu. –Mais uma prova do quão está envolvido nessa conspiração.

-Conspiração?!

-Vocês meros civis, não fazem idéia do que precisamos passar para manter nosso planeta livre das ameaças intergalácticas! –Tom esbravejou.

-Cara, nem todos são colonizadores assassinos! –Arthur deu um passo à frente, as mãos levantadas em sinal de rendição. –Se você apenas conversasse...

O loiro foi interrompido com um soco de Tom. Ben correu para ajudar o amigo, que caiu ajoelhado no chão, um filete de sangue escorrendo pelos lábios.

-Nós devemos nos manter seguros e protegidos dessas _criaturas repugnantes_! Nosso planeta é muito rico e vão nos explorar quando tiverem a oportunidade pra isso.

Os agentes separaram os amigos, algemando-os.

-Levem os traidores agora mesmo, não temos tempo a perder. –Tom ordenou. –Equipe beta fica responsável pelo _alien. _Agora vão, vão!

Em questão de poucos minutos, Ben e Arthur estavam sentados na parte de trás de um pequeno furgão de transporte, rodeados por agentes armados. A situação era completamente surreal... Num instante ele estava preocupado em preparar o almoço e agora temia pela sua vida.

Não faziam a mínima idéia pra onde estavam sendo levados, mas perceberam que o veículo se movia em alta velocidade e que havia entrado em uma das rodovias interestaduais.

-Eu sabia que isso acontecer em algum momento... –Ben piscou, tentando conter o choro. –Sabia que colocaria você em risco ao te envolver nisso!

-Nada de desanimar agora! –Arthur tentou achar uma posição mais confortável. –Precisamos nos manter focados, ok? Temos que encontrar Kevin primeiro.

-Calados! –os agentes berraram.

Cerca de duas horas depois, o furgão parou. Depois voltou a andar novamente por um curto espaço e parou definitivamente. Os dois reclamaram quando foram encapuzados e levados para fora do veículo.

O tecido era muito denso e não conseguiram ver nada. Ouviram o barulho de uma porta automática se abrindo e entraram contra sua vontade. Continuaram andando... esquerda, direita, elevador, mais corredores.

Retiraram suas algemas e os capuzes, apenas para sentá-los em cadeiras semelhantes aquelas usadas em execuções, cheias de amarras.

-E não é que o governo realmente tortura os presos?! –Arthur fez o comentário ácido, olhando ao redor.

-Isso é apenas o começo, muleque... –um dos agentes comentou, dando de ombros.

Ben não conseguia falar nada, estava aterrorizado demais no momento. Seu mundo havia desmoronado na sua frente e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer, não conseguiu proteger nenhuma pessoa que era importante.

Eles estavam numa sala completamente branca, apenas um grande painel de vidro à frente. Os civis estavam cercados por cerca de dez agentes. Tom Beckett entrou em seguida, segurando um dispositivo nas mãos.

-Pra quem vocês trabalham? –ele perguntou, a voz cheia de raiva.

-Uniloft. –Ben praticamente sussurrou.

-Desenvolvemos videogames. –Arthur completou.

-Não quero saber disso! –Tom aproximou-se. –Em que organização criminal vocês estão envolvidos?!

Segundos de silêncio na sala, que apenas deixaram o chefe irritado. Então ele apertou o dispositivo, que emitiu uma onda de choques que percorreu o corpo dos civis, deixando-os atordoados.

-Pra quem vocês trabalham?!

Novamente os choques, acompanhados de berros de Ben e Arthur. A ação repetiu-se mais duas vezes, até que eles desmaiassem. Acordaram sem saber o quanto tempo haviam ficado inconscientes, até que recebessem um balde com água muito gelada por todo o corpo.

Dessa vez não houve perguntas, apenas mais uma sessão de choques. E logo em seguida as luzes apagaram-se por completos, deixando-os mergulhados na escuridão. A sala parecia ser hermeticamente fechada, pois nenhum som chegava até os civis.

Ben e Arthur conseguiam ouvir apenas a respiração um do outro e seus próprios batimentos cardíacos. Suas roupas estava molhadas e geladas, o frio foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, fazendo-os tremer e bater os dentes.

-O que vamos fazer agora? –Ben sussurrou, a garganta machucada de tanto berrar.

-Precisamos nos manter sãos, eles querem nos enfraquecer mentalmente com essas técnicas. –Arthur comentou, sua voz ecoando na sala. –Não deixe que eles vençam.

-Estou preocupado com Kevin... –ele mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar o medo que sentia. –O que será que estão fazendo com ele?!

-Eu não sei...

Adormeceram logo em seguida, sendo acordados algum tempo depois com uma sirene muito alta ecoando dentro da sala, machucando seus ouvidos e a luz branca cegando-os. Agentes entraram e dessa vez receberam banho com água muito quente, contrastando com o frio que os civis sentiam.

Mais choques, mais berros.

-Se vocês não falarem logo, vamos ter que tomar medidas drásticas. –Tom Beckett cruzou os braços. –Pra quem vocês trabalham?!

A intensidade dos choques aumentou e eles apagaram. Conforme a tortura ia continuando, Ben e Arthur foram perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço, não sabendo mais que dia da semana estavam, onde moravam... Para evitar que ficassem completamente insanos cada um desenvolveu um método para suportar as sessões.

O loiro falava em voz alta tudo que sabia sobre seus quadrinhos favoritos, enquanto o outro cantava músicas aleatórias.

-Ok, vocês escolheram o caminho mais difícil, agora vão ter que agüentar as conseqüências. –o chefe estalou os dedos.

Foi então que pela primeira vez desde que foram levados para lá, os civis ficaram quietos, ao perceberam que o painel de vidro na verdade era uma ligação com outra sala.

Na verdade, uma sala cirúrgica com focos de luz e vários aparelhos sofisticados. Observaram Kevin sendo arrastado e preso a uma maca, uma equipe de cientistas usando uniformes emborrachados e com máscaras ao redor dele. Ben machucou os pulsos, ao debater-se contra as amarras, tentando sair. O desespero de ver seu amor inconsciente naquele lugar estranho era maior do que sua racionalidade.

O grupo pareceu debater por alguns instantes o que fazer, até que decidiram e cada um segurou algum instrumento cirúrgico nas mãos.

-Podem começar! –Tom Beckett autorizou através do rádio.

Arthur fechou os olhos, não querendo testemunhar nenhuma cena horrenda. Seu cérebro trabalhava freneticamente em algum meio de conseguir sair dali. Tentou relembrar cenas parecidas que havia visto em filmes e séries, afim de elaborar um plano. Enquanto isso, Ben chorava silenciosamente, não conseguindo desgrudar os olhos.

O bisturi entrou em contato com a pele pálida do alien e perfurou-a, revelando gosma roxa por baixo. Eles continuaram o procedimento, indo cada vez mais fundo e remexendo no seu interior, com cabos e tubos.

-KEVIN! ACORDA! PAREM COM ISSO, ESTÃO MACHUCANDO ELE! –Ben berrou a plenos pulmões.

Conseguiu ouvir a risada de Tom, mas não se importou. Estava completamente focado no que acontecia, desesperado para tentar reverter a situação. Debatia-se cada vez contra a cadeira, machucando-se.

Ele sentiu como se algo estivesse quebrando dentro de sua mente, as barreiras desfazendo-se aos poucos. Não tinha mais nenhum pensamento lógico no momento, era apenas sentimentos.

As luzes no teto começaram a piscar na sala cirúrgica e Kevin começou a tremer por completo, como se estivesse convulsionando. Os cientistas afastaram-se um pouco e continuaram observando, enquanto a freqüência dos movimentos ia diminuindo. Mexeram nos monitores e cutucaram o corpo, que não deu mais nenhuma resposta.

Ben parou de se debater automaticamente, não conseguindo acreditar no que via. A realidade o atingiu como um soco no estômago e ele vomitou, sujando-se por inteiro.

-Kevin... _Kevin está morto_, Arthur. –ele murmurou, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

-O que?! –o loiro então abriu os olhos e encarou a cena na outra sala.

Os cientistas davam pequenos choques, como se faz quando alguém tem uma parada cardíaca. Ninguém parecia entender o que realmente aconteceu, mas todos perceberam que o espécime estudado havia morrido.

Arthur respirou fundo, tentando conter o pânico que crescia dentro do peito. Sabia que algo horrível estava para acontecer, porque a única âncora que ainda mantinha seu amigo são foi quebrada bem diante de seus olhos.

Com certa dificuldade, virou o rosto e viu que Ben apagou. Os agentes aproximaram-se dos civis com suas armas em punho e prontas.

-Vocês foram uma verdadeira perda de tempo. E nada vai me deixar mais feliz no momento do que eliminá-los –Tom disse antes de deixar a sala.

O loiro respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força, lembrando-se apenas do sorriso de Elena quando se casaram. De repente, ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro ficando arrepiado e uma estranha força crescendo dentro de si.

Não morreria daquele jeito. Não mesmo.

Ele berrou e então as armas dos agentes entortaram, como se tivessem sido amassadas por uma força invisível. Largaram as armas rapidamente, olhando ao redor procurando um possível invasor. Arthur então concentrou-se, canalizando esse poder que fluía em seu corpo e os capacetes dos agentes, que também eram de metal, se contorceram, esmagando os crânios.

-Mas... o que é isso?! –ele focou nas partes metálicas das amarras que o prendiam e elas também responderam ao seu estímulo, abrindo-se. –Eu sou o Magneto agora?!

Ok, aquilo era muito estranho.

Porém de uns tempos pra cá, as coisas não estavam muito normais mesmo. Sendo assim, Arthur conseguiu levantar, mas quase caiu porque as pernas estavam fracas. Fazia muito tempo que não comiam nem bebiam nada.

Respirando fundo, ele foi até o amigo e o soltou com seu novo poder. Ben acordou depois do loiro insistir muito. Entretanto, até ele estava diferente. Seus olhos brilhavam como faróis de neon verdes.

-Benjamin! –Arthur chamou.

-O que... aconteceu com eles? –ele perguntou, levantando com a ajuda do amigo.

-Parece que ganhamos poderes, de alguma forma.

-Deve ter sido a nossa exposição ao Kevin... –ainda estava meio tonto. –Kevin!

-Sinto muito... mas ele morreu. Precisamos achar um jeito de sair daqui.

-Não vou embora sem levar ele comigo! –Ben soltou-se e encarou a porta.

Apesar de sentir-se fraco, algum poder estranho percorria suas veias e lhe dava combustível para continuar. Ao mover a mão, a fechadura eletrônica soltou faíscas e a porta abriu-se completamente.

-Uau! –o loiro levantou as sobrancelhas. –Eu controlo metais e você tem telecinese. Ok, somos os X-Men definitivamente.

-Vamos pegar o Kevin e então damos o fora daqui. –ele olhou nos dois lados do corredor, que estava vazio.

Sem dificuldades, conseguiram abrir a porta da sala ao lado, assustando os cientistas. Em questão de segundos, todos estavam caídos mortos no chão, com seus instrumentos perfurando seus corpos.

Ben aproximou-se da maca e quase não conseguiu conter o choro, ao ver Kevin ali deitado, tão indefeso e sem vida. Ainda era difícil acreditar que o grande amor da sua vida havia morrido de uma maneira tão brutal, apenas para satisfazer a curiosidade de outros.

Arthur ficou na porta, enquanto Ben fazia carinho nos cabelos negros do alien. Abaixou-se, na intenção de beijá-lo. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, houve uma descarga de adrenalina muito forte que percorreu o corpo de Ben, deixando-o zonzo.

Kevin então começou a mudar de forma, voltando ao seu estado original, que lembrava uma gelatina azul-marinho.

-_B-Benjy_? –ele chamou, sua voz rouca e baixa.

-_Kev!_ –o humano começou a chorar. –Arhtur, ele está vivo!

O loiro também chorou, ao ver o alien sentando na maca. Era um verdadeiro milagre.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta! –Ben o abraçou com força e o beijou.

-Me desculpe por não conseguir te proteger... –ele fez um carinho no rosto machucado do humano.

-O importante é que estamos juntos de novo.

Aos poucos, Kevin foi retomando sua aparência mais humana, apesar de estar nu. Os cortes feitos em seu corpo foram se fechando e ele tirou todos os tubos e cabos que ainda estavam presos.

-Como conseguiram se livrar dos guardas? –ele levantou com certa dificuldade, também estava cansado e fraco.

-Aparentemente temos poderes. –Arthur deu de ombros. –Eu sou Magneto, Benjamin é a Jean Gray/Professor Xavier e você seria a Vampira/Mystica.

-Pelo menos veio a calhar no momento. –Kevin pegou uma das armas e verificou se estava carregada. –Precisamos achar alguma sala de controles ou algo assim, para mandarmos um sinal de ajuda.

-Mas nós somos fortes agora, podemos explodir tudo e sair daqui. –Ben franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Vocês não tem a mínima noção de onde estamos não é? –o alien encarou os humanos.

-Não... –eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Aqui é a Área 51, o lugar mais bem guardado de todo seu planeta. Aqui a tecnologia é muito acima do que é permitido para terráqueos usarem.

O loiro iria comentar alguma coisa, mas calou-se quando as sirenes de emergência começaram a disparar e as luzes vermelhas se acenderam por todo lado.

-_Atenção! Alerta nível 4 no andar 59! Alerta nível 4 no andar 59! Todas as unidades, respondam! –_uma voz eletrônica ecoou pelos rádios nas roupas dos cientistas.

-Precisamos ir, agora! –Kevin comentou, saindo pelo corredor.

O trio foi descendo o corredor, virando a esquerda e depois direita. Ao encontrarem um grupo de agentes, Arthur inutilizou suas armas, enquanto Ben esmagou-os contra a parede.

Mais a frente conseguiram achar as escadas, que eram seguras em relação aos elevadores. Subiram para o andar superior, onde foram recebidos por outra equipe de agentes. Dessa vez como não estavam preparados, o trio teve algumas dificuldades, mas conseguiu derrotá-los.

Cientistas corriam de um lado a outro em pânico, guardando documentos e fechando seus laboratórios. O trio focou em achar um computador que estivesse ligado para tentarem hackear o sistema e pedir ajuda.

Kevin ficou trabalhando nisso, enquanto Arthur e Ben cercavam a sala, ocupando-se dos agentes que chegavam.

-Eu estou quase conseguindo! –o moreno berrou, enquanto digitava freneticamente.

-Anda mais rápido! –o loiro berrou de volta. –Eles estão vindo!

Arthur se esforçava o máximo para manter a concentração e conseguir sentir o metal ao seu redor, para então controlá-lo de acordo com sua vontade. Sentia o suor escorrendo pelo rosto e molhando sua camisa.

A dor de cabeça só aumentava, conforme Ben ia se esforçando cada vez mais. A pressão que sentia era tanta que seu nariz começou a sangrar e as pernas falhando, conforme os agentes atiraram contra seu escudo de proteção.

Os dois amigos foram perdendo espaço cada vez mais, tendo que recuar fisicamente, até ficarem bem próximos de Kevin. O moreno viu que seu amor já estava ajoelhado no chão, o sangue escorrendo abundante de seu nariz e orelhas, as mãos tremendo enquanto ele tentava manter os últimos pedaços do escudo em pé.

Os agentes continuavam forçando seu caminho até eles. Uma bala passou pelo escudo e atingiu o loiro na perda, que caiu inconsciente no chão. Ben distraiu-se por um instante com o amigo e a proteção enfraqueceu.

Os militares foram com tudo para cima do humano, que foi jogado ao chão e amontoado sob vários agentes. Kevin ainda tentou resistir, porém não agüentou muito tempo, estava fraco da operação. A última coisa que passou pela sua mente antes de desmaiar foi que amava Ben.

(...)

Ben acordou e assustou-se ao ver que estava boiando num liquido azul, dentro de um tubo. Em seu rosto estava acoplado uma máscara que lhe fornecia oxigênio. Percebeu que todas suas feridas estavam curadas e que havia alguém do lado de fora lhe observando.

-Iniciar processo de ambientação. -o alien disse.

O tubo começou a vibrar, o líquido borbulhou e começou a escoar devagar, enquanto a máscara foi retraída. O alien esperou a máquina apitar e então abriu a porta de vidro.

-Benjamin Tennyson, meu nome é Kwali e sou um Capitão Encanador. -estendeu uma muda de roupa. -Peço que se vista e então lhe levarei até meu superior.

-Onde... o que... ? -ele sentia-se muito confuso.

-Não é necessário temer, está totalmente em segurança. Seus amigos também lhe aguardam. -Kwali deixou a sala.

Ben olhou ao redor e viu que na sala existiam outros tubos como aquele, que deveriam servir para recuperação. Com certa dificuldade, ele vestiu o macacão branco que lhe foi dado e seguiu pelo caminho que Kwali fez. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que o corredor estava cheio de aliens andando de um lado a outro.

Kevin e Arthur saíram correndo ao seu encontro, lhe dando um abraço apertado em conjunto. Finalmente todo aquele pesadelo havia terminado, chegaram a chorar juntos de alívio. Kevin lhe beijou ardentemente antes de seguirem Kwali. O lugar era imenso e cheio de aliens diferentes, cada um parecia estar ocupado com alguma tarefa.

Foram diretamente ao escritório do Mestre Gawan. Ele os esperava enquanto digitava vários comando nos hologramas ao redor. Era um alien que misturava a aparência de macaco com uma aranha, tendo os pêlos azuis e vestia o mesmo macacão branco.

-Por favor, fiquem a vontade. -ele terminou sua tarefa e voltou sua atenção para os visitantes. -Meu nome é Mestre Gawan e responderei as suas dúvidas.

-É uma honra poder conhecê-lo. -Kevin fez um cumprimento. -Obrigado por nos resgatar.

-Não foi nada, apenas cumprimos nosso dever. Esse não é o primeiro incidente que temos relacionados a Área 51. -Gawan parecia frustrado. -Já tentamos convencer os líderes mundiais da Terra de que não somos uma ameaça, mas não nos ouviram. Seu planeta faz parte de uma pequena porcentagem que ainda não está dentro dos padrões da Convenção das Estrelas.

-É uma espécie de tratado entre os planetas, com direitos e deveres. -Kevin explicou aos humanos. -Também é responsável pela criação dos Encanadores, que funcionam como uma polícia, certificando-se de que todos que assinaram estejam fazendo sua parte.

-Nossa... -os olhos de Arthur brilhavam. -Isso está ficando cada vez mais nerd...

-E o que vai ser de nós? -Ben estava nervoso. -Gostaria de ir pra casa.

-Claro, imagino que seja muita informação ao mesmo tempo. -Gawan levantou-se, apesar de não ser muito alto. -Porém como foram expostos a uma série de agentes extraterrestres ultimamente, precisamos realizar alguns exames antes de mandá-los de volta.

-Perai. -o loiro levantou a sobrancelha. -Não vão instalar chips de controle nem nada parecido né?

-Fique tranquilo, isso é apenas para garantir que seus corpos ainda vão conseguir se adaptar-se à Terra. -o Mestre fez um gesto com uma de suas quatro mãos. -Por favor, sintam-se livres para aproveitar nossas instalações enquanto isso.

O trio deixou a sala e realizaram um pequeno tour pela Estação, acompanhados de Kwali. Conheceram o refeitório, salas de treinamento com realidade virtual e campo antigravitacional, e os dormitórios. A movimentação de entrada e saída era grande e eles ficaram surpresos com a quantidade de Encanadores que passavam por ali.

Arthur e Ben precisaram de algumas sessões com Burlock, um alien com poderes psíquicos. Era difícil lidar com os pesadelos noturnos e os surtos de ansiedade que ainda persistiam. O estresse da tortura era visível no modo como se afastavam do contato com estranhos. Quando as luzes apagavam-se, eles começavam a suar e não conseguiam dormir. O fato de que mataram outros humanos era um peso insuportável em seus ombros, levando-os a chorarem horas a fio.

Burlock reprogramou seus cérebros, diminuindo a intensidade do choque. Arthur e Ben ainda se lembrariam de que foram levados para a Área 51 e que foram intimidados, mas não saberiam dizer exatamente o que aconteceu. E eles não teriam causado a morte de ninguém, apenas incapacitado os agentes.

(...)

-E agora, o que você vai fazer? -Ben encarou Kevin.

-Como assim?

Estavam deitados abraçados na cama de baixo do beliche. Os quartos não eram muito grandes e tinham apenas um beliche com duas camas e um banheiro.

-Daqui vai ser mais fácil pra você voltar pro seu planeta natal. -o humano estava tristonho.

-Eu quero voltar com você pra Terra, _Benjy_. -ele sorriu de lado. -O sinto é muito forte e não conseguir ir embora... nunca.

-Esse sentimento... nós chamamos de "amor". -seus olhos verdes brilharam. -Eu te amo Kevin.

-Eu também te amo.

Dessa vez seus corpos se uniram e foi completamente diferente da outra vez. Mais intenso, mais profundo como jamais sentiram antes. Fizeram amor até se esgotarem e restarem apenas sorrisos e suor. O moreno sentiu que iria explodir de tanto prazer ao ser penetrado e surpreendeu Ben ao pedir por isso.

(...)

Os resultados dos exames chegaram. Descobriram que devido à exposição as secreções de Kevin e a radiação da nave de Kevin, Arhtur e Ben tiveram seus códigos genéticos modificados e ativaram partes alienígenas que estavam adormecidas até então. Mestre Gawan confirmou que isso era a fonte dos poderes e que não sabia exatamente se era permanentes ou apenas passageiros. Porém não apresentava riscos para a saúde, nem ao meio ambiente terrestre. Estavam liberados para voltarem ao planeta.

-Tem certeza disso? -o loiro perguntou, ajeitando o macacão.

-Absoluta. -Ben respondeu.

-Ok então... -ele respirou fundo. -De acordo com meus poderes de Magneto e com a benção dos Lanternas Verdes Encanadores, eu Arthur Leon Kirk os declaro casados. Só pavor vamos manter o decoro e nada de beijos sugadores de língua.

Kevin e Ben trocaram apenas um selinho de leve, sendo acompanhados por uma onda de vivas em diversas línguas diferentes. Estavam todos flutuando na câmara antigravitacional ao redor do casal, comemorando a união antes do trio voltar à Terra. Eles riram e agradeceram pessoalmente a cada um deles, principalmente a equipe que os resgatou.

-Sabe, toda essa loucura teve duas coisas boas. -Arthur comentou, enfiando o máximo que conseguia de comida na boca.

-E o que é? -Ben riu da cena.

-Meu melhor amigo finalmente arranjou alguém legal, vamos poder sair nós quatro em encontros de casais... -ele fez um gesto com a mão. -Só não sei como explicar a Elena que o grandão aqui é um alien...

-Qual a outra coisa boa? -Kevin também estava comendo muito.

-Tive a maior aventura da minha vida e conheci aliens muito legais! O que pode ser mais foda pra um nerd do que isso?

**FIM**


End file.
